Worrywart Kingdom
The 'Worrywart Kingdom '(悩める国, ''Nayameru kuni) ''is the fourth kingdom explored by Corobo, located southeast of the Skull Plains and west of Alpoko. The Worrywart Kingdom is led by the worrisome King Omelet, and populated by the Eggan people who, like their King, spend their time philosophising over many questions and endlessly worrying. Of the seven rival kingdoms, it is the smallest, only occupying 2% of the entire World. The Worrywart Kingdom is themed after anxiety and eggs, the latter of which is likely a metaphor for the idea of shutting out, a common symptom of Generalised Anxiety Disorder. In line with this, the Eggans and many signs throughout the Kingdom challenge Corobo and by extension the player with many questions about the nature of life and purpose. The Kingdom also explores the idea of thinking about thinking, and worrying about worrying, two other symptoms of Anxiety Disorders. Omelet is aware of who Corobo is and what his goal is before he even reaches Worrywart, likely due to his nature of thinking and knowing so much. He invites Corobo into his Kingdom, as long as the young king invests some time to think about why he is there in the first place. When Corobo first arrives at Worrywart, he is met with a reverse-cutout of himself in front of a maze, meaning he has to leave his Royal Guard behind and explore the maze alone. Aside from a few stray Cockadoodledo UMA, the area has almost nothing to prevent Corobo's trespassing into the Kingdom, leaving him to become lost in the maze and read "Whispers" about the downfall of a person's life, up until their death. This person is never identified. Past the maze lies the center of the land: a small grove surrounding a large egg, at the centre of a spiral pattern. As Corobo inspects this egg, the Eggans living in the Kingdom begin to emerge, still lost in a cycle of thinking. After some time, some of the Eggans accuse Corobo of being a murderer and an invader as a result of his quest to take over the World. Corobo eventually becomes angry and punches the egg, causing it to crack and shatter, revealing another egg underneath, like a matroyshka doll. The Eggans notice this and begin to surround Corobo, but his Royal Guard arrive in time to protect the King. The battle against Omelet begins, who is not present, but his voice asks questions and guides Corobo through a quiz. Each correct answer causes another layer of the egg to break apart. The final question asks who the true menace to the Worrywart Kingdom is: in response, Corobo and his people attack the egg and crack open the final layer, to reveal Omelet inside, on a toilet surrounded by books, shut off from the rest of the world. After interrogating the young king on how he feels about his goal and how great it truly makes him, Omelet gives up the Kingdom and requests that he remains within the egg, on the condition that Corobo comes to terms with the implications of his actions. Omelet, and by extension Corobo, ultimately conclude that no matter how much thinking, some answers are unobtainable, or pointless, bringing the anxiety analogy full circle. After King Omelet is defeated, this area becomes the Eggan Civilization Ruins, and Alpoko becomes inhabited by a single Eggan. Many eggs then appear throughout the Kingdom, which can be broken by the Alpokian Eggan. Music The music in the area is a slow cover of Dvorak's "Slavonic Dance No. 2". The theme is played on a low whistle with a synth bass, and adds new, supporting piano melodies, such as for the intro to the piece. UMA * Cockadoodledo * Concodore * Rodeo Cow During Omelet's Quiz battle, several other UMA appear as answers: * Meloncholie * Onii Ball * Turniphead * Radeeze * Moonflower Quests * 3 Art pieces * 2 Wonder Spot locations (one of which is located just outside the entrance) * 1 Crashed UFO (Raccoon) Etymology Names in other languages Trivia * The Worrywart Kingdom is the only kingdom to not include a Flying Machine part. * The Worrywart Kingdom is the only kingdom to not have a Hot Spring. Gallery King Omelet's Egg.png|The Giant Egg Eggan Ruins WS.png|A Wonder Spot Location with the Giant Egg Little King's Story Soundtrack--Worrywart Kingdom (To Be or Not to Be?) worrywart_map.png|Worrywart Kingdom's location on the map, with the Nature Maze to the northwest and the Eggan Ruins to the southeast Category:Kingdoms Category:Locations __NOEDITSECTION__